bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Felice Dea Eterna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30787 |idalt = |no = 1376 |element = Terra |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |description = E' facile immaginare che, se fosse stata ancora viva, la guerra tra umani e dei l'avrebbe addolorata. Tuttavia, è molto probabile che si sarebbe messa dalla parte degli umani, proteggendoli. In quel caso, non sarebbe stata la solita, calma persona: sarebbe avanzata a grandi passi per il campo di battaglia, coraggiosa. Infine, avrebbe fatto da mediatore per porre fine agli scontri, guadagnandosi ancora più rispetto per le persone... o perlomeno, questo è ciò che suppongono i ricercatori. |summon = Non c’è davvero alcuna differenza tra gli dei e gli umani , tranne il bisogno di proteggere l’altro... So che mi capisci. |fusion = È necessario un sacrificio per ottenere una grande forza. Dovrò sopportare il peso di questo peccato... |evolution = Devo impugnare la spada per proteggere tutto ciò che amo. Devo porre fine alla battaglia in fretta... |hp_base = 6184 |atk_base = 2353 |def_base = 2145 |rec_base = 2073 |hp_lord = 8076 |atk_lord = 2948 |def_lord = 2687 |rec_lord = 2612 |hp_anima = 9193 |rec_anima = 2314 |atk_breaker = 3246 |def_breaker = 2389 |atk_guardian = 2648 |def_guardian = 2985 |rec_guardian = 2474 |hp_oracle = 7926 |def_oracle = 2585 |rec_oracle = 3059 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |ccant = 42 |ls = Protezione di Eirene |lsdescription = +40% a tutti i parametri, aumenta considerevolmente l'efficacia CB - Aumento enorme della barra BB a ogni turno e quando sotto attacco |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 7 BC fill each turn, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Lancia sacra della vita |bbdescription = Combo di 35 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, aumento barra BB x 3 turni e i danni subiti aumentano di molto la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 7 BC fill each turn, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 35 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 35 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Salvataggio dell'albero |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 45 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, enorme aumento barra BB x 3 turni e i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni e i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 7 BC fill each turn, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken, 2~3 BC fill on Spark |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 45 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 45 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Silenzio |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 50 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici, enorme vulnerabilità a Scintilla per 3 turni, enorme aumento della barra BB e ATT BB per 3 turni e aggiunge effetti di Scintilla critica per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50 BC fill each turn, 50% more Spark damage dealt for Spark critical, 150% more Spark damage dealt for Spark vulnerability, 600% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 50 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 50 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Eroe addolorato |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC quando la barra BB è oltre il 50% |esnote = 50% boost |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 30786 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumenta ATT, DIF e REC quando la barra BB è piena |omniskill1_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = +50% danni da Scintilla |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumento di ATT BB |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri nell'Abilità Leader da 40% a 50% |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill4_2_note = 80% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 60 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di recupero PS durante la Scintilla a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill4_3_note = 400~500 HP healing on Spark |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF a BB/SBB per 2 turni |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge effetto aumento ATT BB a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill4_5_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 60 |omniskill4_6_desc = Consente agli effetti UBB di durare per 4 turni |omniskill4_6_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Uno dei Dieci, parte II |addcatname = Felice Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Utilità)= *10 Sp - Aumento ATT, DIF e REC quando la barra BB è piena *20 Sp - +50% danni da Scintilla *10 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri nell'Abilità Leader da 40% a 50% *60 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di recupero PS durante la Scintilla a BB/SBB per 3 turni |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumento ATT, DIF e REC quando la barra BB è piena *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento danni da Scintilla a BB/SBB per 3 turni *60 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di recupero PS durante la Scintilla a BB/SBB per 3 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}